theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Morganza
Carlos Morganza is a serial rapist in season 6 of The Shield. He raped three young girls in his house, including his own daughter. Carlos managed to elude capture for a while, but was eventually arrested by Detectives Steve Billings and Dutch Wagenbach and pled guilty to all his crimes when he was brought to the Barn. Before Season 6 Before the events of season six he was married to a woman named Carly and they had a daughter together named Sabrina. They lived together for nine years until Carly caught Hodgkin's disease and died when Sabrina was nine. After that the house was never the same and Carlos and Sabrina became depressed as time went by. Carlos eventually started molesting his daughter to try and become closer to his dead wife and Sabrina eventually ran away when she was fifteen to escape him. He went to the police and they started looking for her at first then as time went by the police gave-up their search and Carlos fell deeper into depression. He eventually became the head of a runaway shelter called Children's Beacon and started taking care of runaways hoping his daughter might show up. But over the course of three years with no leads he began to snap and let the rest of his house go into a gigantic mess except his daughter's room and one day kidnapped a runaway named Princess Gaines, took her to his house where, over the next few weeks, he drugged and raped her while at the same time telling her to go home. He eventually let her go and told her once again to "go home" after reporting it to the police. She was interviewed by Dutch and Claudette but they didn't find her story credible and sent her home. Season 6 His crimes were brought to the attention of Dutch and Billings when he drugged and raped another girl named Graciela Sanchez and this time cut "Go Home" on her chest. She is left in an alley where another man comes up while she's still drugged and rapes her which Danny and Julien break-up. Dutch, now partnered with Billings, sees the message on her chest and they remember Princess's story and immediately realize their mistake. They call Princess back in with her mother and she remembers a poster in the room she was raped in and the police start an investigation into the series of rapes. Eventually after he saw his crimes had gotten public recognition Carlos appeared at the Barn offering his assistance and Dutch accepted his help. Eventually Billings grew suspicious of him and clued Dutch and questioned him. Carlos then gave them the name of a local runaway named Rossana as a potential new target with her history with her pimp. They later called Princess back in and she identified him through his voice and they got a search warrant for his house while they still had him in custody. They eventually found Sabrina's room and knew they had the guy. They headed back to the Barn and got him to confess by promising to reopen his daughter's case and he only requests the news be involved. He then makes a full confession including to the rape of his own daughter and even apologizes to her and he is arrested. After the story airs an anonymous call is made to the police and Sabrina's body is found in a shallow grave. Carlos refuses to believe it's her but Billings confronts him, telling him he raped his daughter and got her killed. He cries as Billings walks away in disgust. Appearances * Season 6: "Haunts" Category:Characters Category:Serial rapists Category:Criminals Category:Season 6 characters Category:Pages needing attention